


Here, kitty, kitty

by pandacheeze



Series: That wishful universe where Cora-san's still alive and kickin' [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Couch Sex, Doffy being a dork as usual, Fingering, M/M, Semi-Bestiality, submissive neko Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: Law has the misfortune to be temporarily transformed into a neko man.Being the royal pervert that he is, Doflamingo is quick to take advantage of Law's feline characteristics.





	Here, kitty, kitty

 

 

The warlord sprints for his private sitting room almost as soon as Corazon told him that Law had a quarrel with one of his black market merchants, who happens to be a paramecia Devil Fruit user, and got transformed into a neko man _._  Doflamingo would be damned if he missed this opportunity to jeer at the brat's battered pride as well as fuck him in that form. Sauntering past the double oak doors, he makes a beeline for the ornate chaise longue which Law is huddled on. 

Law is hugging his legs, face buried in between his knees (the universal posture for lamenting one's fate). There's a black tail tucked around his ankles and pointy ears on top of his head. He's deliberately ignoring his captain's presence, so the latter takes out a secret weapon that he obtained along the way here.

_Jingle, jingle, jingle_.

Triangular ears wiggle before Law's face snaps up to seek the source of the tinkling.

In Doflamingo's hand is one of Baby 5's hair bands with bells and ribbons. He shakes it to make the bells chime again and holy cow, just look at how those amber cat eyes widen with fascination. Law unfurls from his sulking position, head swaying left and right following how Doflamingo twirls the band some mere inches away. With curled fingers, Law bats the bells, like a cat would with its round paw.

The captain's amused guffaw brings Law back to his own self. He glares daggers at the blond before flattening his cat ears with his palms and shifting to lie sideways on the cushions with a huff, turning his back towards his superior.

"Fuck off, Doffy."

Unfazed, Doflamingo puts Baby 5's accessory aside and sits down on the floor in front Law's seat. No, he ain't going anywhere yet. He's got a kinky desire involving nekos so he needs to hurry before the smaller male returns to normal.

The jet-black tail is wiggling agitatedly. Doflamingo wastes no time in grabbing the base of the sensitive appendage. With a surprised gasp, Law tries to pry the fingers away but is held down with Doflamingo's other arm. As the captain experimentally strokes the tail, Law's angry curse words morph into senseless blabbering, body melting to the talented touch. Wrist flicking repeatedly, Doflamingo bends down to cover one furry ear with his mouth. Using the soft flesh of his lips, he massages the neko's erogeneous spot, causing him to shudder restlessly.

Once Doflamingo's certain that Law's docile enough not to maul him upon release, his other hand delves into a nook between the cushions where they always keep a tube of lube handy. Then he pushes Law's jeans and underwear away with Law helping kicking them off.

"Up," the captain prompts with a tap on Law's thigh. The latter lifts his leg up obediently and Doflamingo jams his slick thumb into the puckered entrance. When the digit is fully sheathed inside Law's hot channel, Doflamingo splays his remaining four fingers over the base of the shorter male's cock and balls.

Penetration in the back coupled with kneading in the front have the half-feline caterwauling and swishing his tail haplessly. "Doffy, Please... I... Oh, _fuck_ -" he yowls, too aroused to think straight anymore. Doflamingo covers his teeth with his lips before nibbling the tuft of Law's tail tip, earning these stuttering gasps of "Nyah... Ah!Aaahh _~_ "

When Law reaches his peak, the blond's dexterous fingers keep massaging his junk until Law starts keening feebly. Doflamingo relents, though he pulls his thumb out to give Law's flagging erection one final squeeze, resulting in these sweet aftershocks that turn him to a convulsing mess. His ears are folded back in meek submission while his tail is twined around Doflamingo's arm for purchase.

"Fufufu. I really don't want you to turn back if you're going to be this cute," the warlord whispers in one fluffy ear, which twitches in irritation.

"I'm not cute," Law turns to retort, tears welling in his eyes due to the blond's post-coital ministrations. He unravels his extra appendage from Doflamingo's limb in an attempt to distance himself, oblivious to how totally fuckable he looks right now.

The king drags half of the neko's body off the seat so that his forearms are still on the cushion. Law's tail flops onto his clothed back, flaunting his ass. Upon such a provocative sight, Doflamingo almost tears the drawstrings of his capris apart before guiding the tip of his massive penis to the smaller male's hole. Law makes these throaty mewls when the captain finally breaches him.

"Even your moans sound cute," Doflamingo insists. He bites the scruff of Law's neck to assert his dominance like how he's seen male cats do, before he works his dick in and out of the pliant body...

 

* * *

 

"Sorry for scratching the upholstery. And you," says the now tail-less Law in a sheepish tone. 

The two are lying naked side by side on the floor in front of the ruined piece of furniture. Doflamingo's upper torso is littered with lacerations, mementos left by Law's claws when they were going at it missionary style.

With one hand smoothing over the cushions which Law had sliced in the throes of passion, he patches up the split fabric with his strings. He can produce only white strings (the permanent ones) and all those cum stains have already settled in the velvet, so the chaise longue will never look as neat as it used to.

"Don't be. It was worth it, for me at least," he replies good-humouredly before mentally crossing 'Fuck a sexy neko'off his bucket list. 

 

 


End file.
